


Конец сезона

by daana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Конец сезона

\- Я не обиделся, - сказал Макисима после недолгого молчания.  
\- Угу, - ответил Когами и полез в карман за сигаретами. Потом в другой, за зажигалкой. Потом он остановился и отвернулся от ветра, чтобы прикурить.

Макисима задумчиво смотрел туда, куда ушли Гиноза с Акане (посидим где-нибудь? - неловко сказал Гиноза, адресуясь то ли ко всем, то ли ни к кому вообще, то ли отдельно к Акане Цунемори; конечно! - с готовностью откликнулась она и покосилсь вопросительно на Когами; я пас, - махнул рукой тот; Гино, похоже, не расстроился, а вот Акане, похоже, наоборот; Макисима просто неопределенно развел руками и улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь - то ли "не уверен, что меня тоже звали, но я и не хотел", то ли "ну вы же видите, лучше не сейчас", то ли "я сегодня без денег").

\- Насчет Сасаямы, - вдруг сказал Когами, щелкнув крышкой зажигалки.  
\- А что насчет Сасаямы? - обернулся Макисима. - Он смотрит футбол.  
\- Что, - Когами дернул плечом так, будто не понимал, о чем речь. - Я не про это.  
\- А я про это, - разозлился вдруг Макисима и двинулся к остановке автобуса. Когами пошел следом, но не рядом. Макисима продолжил, не оглядываясь: - Он мне слал сообщения в привате, полчаса подряд, наверное. Жутко мрачный блудняк, писал он. Вы все время так развлекаетесь? - писал он. Еще полчаса и я на матч опоздаю, писал он. Тогда я попросил Тому...  
\- Ау, - раздраженно сказал Когами. - Мы уже закончили. Тогда ты сам пошел и порезал его на кусочки, чтобы не доставал, да?  
\- И он теперь смотрит свой футбол, - повторил Макисима. Когами не ответил.  
\- В конце концов, - заметил Макисима после еще одного периода выжидательного молчания, - ты мог меня не убивать. Вышло бы хуже. Я имею в виду, если уж ты был так недоволен...  
\- Я не "был". - Из-за спины прилетело облачко дыма. - Я сейчас недоволен. А был я в бешенстве.  
\- Скажи спасибо профессору. - Макисима сунул руки в карманы. - В следующий раз я хочу искать пиратский клад. С рейтингом не выше подросткового.  
\- Я не мог, - вдруг сказал Когами, сбился с шага, появился из-за плеча и пошел рядом. Макисима бросил в его сторону безразличный взгляд. - Я должен был сам. Я думал, ты понимаешь.  
Наконец-то настала очередь Макисимы выразительно помолчать.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал он, когда Когами вздохнул. - Я же сразу говорил. То есть, я тебе в привате писал...  
\- Я не читал, - буркнул Когами, глядя под ноги. - Это неспортивно.  
\- Синья, - сказал Макисима. Помотал головой и снова повторил: - Синья. Ты...  
\- Что? - покосился на него Когами.  
\- Ничего. - Макисима закинул голову, не останавливаясь, и посмотрел в небо. - Все хорошо. Но пиратского клада не будет. Профессор сказал, что так легко мы не отделаемся.


End file.
